Patients with ASH, with or without obstruction, have an alarming proclivity for the development of syncope or sudden death. Since this may be due to abnormalities in the cardiac conduction system, we have used His Bundle Electrography to study 20 patients with syncope or family history of sudden death. We have found several conduction system abnormalities in patients in this group which might be related to sudden death.